


It's You

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of character building maybe, Baekhyun has something he needs to say, Expanding on previous fic, Fluff and Angst, Friends but now Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Resolution, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: There's a lot that needs to be resolved when two friends become something more, especially when one of these friends is Kyungsoo, and needs some reassurance.Luckily, Baekhyun is willing to give him all the reassurance he needs.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "With You!"  
The link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536478
> 
> It can be read on its own, though :)

There was something about waking up to Kyungsoo’s gaze that made Baekhyun’s heart pound.

Maybe it was his eyes. Dark, quiet, it looked like there were so many thoughts swirling around, so many that he could only hope to know even a fraction of it. Or maybe it was the gentleness in his expression, or the way that he looked like he was trying to memorize his face, every inch of it like it would disappear. Or maybe it was just that it was Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun’s heart always sped up when he looked at him.

Maybe. 

It could be any of those things, or all of those things, but all Baekhyun knew for certain was that this was definitely his favorite way to wake up.

It took Baekhyun a moment, but he smiled and said, sleepily, “morning. No nightmares?”

“No.” Kyungsoo blinked, one slow draw of his eyelids. “No nightmares.”

“That’s good.” Baekhyun snuggled into his blanket, breathing out a sigh. He closed his eyes again.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Kyungsoo asked. His voice was tilted in that dampened way of his, any semblance of emotion or care hazy under the tone of simplicity. Baekhyun always liked the way that he spoke. It was always so calm and passive. The opposite of how Baekhyun was, but the good kind of opposite, the kind that balanced extremes. Baekhyun opened his eyes a fraction.

“I’m kind of tired.”

“Okay. Maybe I’ll cook breakfast for when you wake up. Want do you want?”

“For you to stay here.” Baekhyun reached out and put his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling himself closer to snuggle against his chest. He found that he liked it there and closed his eyes, sighing with content. With his head so close to Kyungsoo’s heart he could hear it beating, fast.

Opposing that, of course, was Kyungsoo’s soothing voice. “You… you’re amazing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what you want and you take it. I wish I could be half as forward as you.”

Baekhyun thought about that for a moment. Then he said, “Well, then what do you want?”

Baekhyun heard his heart speed up. Badum, badum, badum. He pulled away a fraction to look at Kyungsoo, whose eyes darted lower.

“I want…” he licked his lips. “I want to kiss you.”

“Okay,” said Baekhyun, softly. “Step one to taking what you want: just do.”

Kyungsoo leaned in then, lips brushing Baekhyun’s, feather-light. When he pulled back an inch, his voice sounded unstable. “Baekhyun, what are we doing?”

“Kissing,” he answered simply, moving to kiss him again. His kiss was more, not feather-light but slow, languid, full. Kyungsoo responded for a long moment, lips fitting against his, but then he separated again.

“Baekhyun,” he said. With satisfaction, Baekhyun noted his off-kilter expression, the breathiness in his voice. He repeated, “what are we doing?”

Baekhyun frowned at the serious tone. “What’s wrong?”

“You--we--” Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo struggle before he finally managed, “yesterday was…”

“Don’t say a mistake,” Baekhyun said. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle that, and Kyungsoo’s seriousness was beginning to worry him.

“I wasn’t going to.” Kyungsoo chewed on his bottom lip. “It was so fast. Yesterday we kissed for the first time and… today you’re acting like we’re together.”

Baekhyun stared at him. He was at loss for words. “Are you… like. Actually that dense?”

“What?”

“Or, actually, okay. That’s fair, I guess. I didn’t ask you out formally. Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I--what? Yes?”

“Then problem solved. I can act like we’re together now.” He leaned in again to kiss him, but Kyungsoo stopped him.

“Isn’t this too fast?”

“What is?”

“The way you’re acting. I don’t know. Before last night I would have never imagined that you, you know, felt like, or maybe that—”

“That I liked you? Because I do.” Baekhyun sat up, deciding this was something he needed to set straight. Kyungsoo got up too. “I don’t know what you’re so scared about, but I like you. When I first saw you I thought you were really cute. And, yeah, I did think other people were cute too, but I kept talking to you and I realized that you’re basically everything I kind of needed. And everything I kind of really liked.

“So me kissing you and showing you that I want you and I’m attracted to you isn’t too fast unless you say it is. If you don’t want me to do that, I’ll slow down. But if it’s because you don’t believe me, then… I’m going to be super upset you aren’t letting me kiss you.”

Baekhyun searched Kyungsoo’s expression, and then he softened. “If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I’ll stop. I’m sorry if it did. I was just glad I didn’t have to pretend I’m not thinking about you all the time anymore.”

Rant done, Baekhyun folded his hands in his lap and waited. Kyungsoo pursed his lips. After a moment he said, “It’s really hard to believe you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re you. You’re popular and really likeable. I don’t know if you know this, but probably five different people in our Calculus class liked you.”

Baekhyun blinked. “Really? _Who?_”

Kyungsoo gave him an annoyed look. “Does it matter? They just did.”

“Aww are you jealous~?” Baekhyun gave him a teasing grin, but when Kyungsoo just replied with a grumpy look he sobered. “Okay, okay. It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, I _was_ jealous.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to comment, but before he could Kyungsoo continued: “You talked to me for some reason and I always thought it was because I was quiet and you were just nice. Anyway, basically you’re so likeable and I’m so dull and it’s just hard to believe that you could possibly like me.” There was a red tint rosing his cheeks and ears, and Baekhyun wanted to coo, but Kyungsoo was avoiding his gaze and Baekhyun knew he probably shouldn’t.

Instead he said, “what can I do to convince you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to take it slower? I can keep a bit more distance if you--”

“No.” Kyungsoo’s face was red--he’d said it too quickly. “Even though it’s hard, I want to believe you.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said. “Just a fair warning: I’m really clingy with my boyfriends.”

Kyungsoo nodded, swallowing as Baekhyun started drawing closer. “I can handle that.”

“I also tend to tease a lot.”

“Then I reserve the right to hit you if you don’t stop.”

“Fair.” Baekhyun reached out and cupped the side of Kyungsoo’s face, gently. “I’m really touchy-feely,” he said.

“That’s okay.”

He smoothed his thumb over Kyungsoo’s cheek. “My favorite things,” he said, “are cuddles and kisses.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were fixated on Baekhyun’s face, as if in a trance. After a couple of seconds had passed he blinked slowly. “I think… I think those could be arranged.”

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the smile that came, didn’t want to. Softly, “good,” and then he was kissing Kyungsoo again, slowly, carefully, lovingly. This was it. This was all he needed. Now, tomorrow, maybe even forever. Just this moment, here with the boy he liked, enveloped with this inexplicable warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm I had this thing for a long time, so now I’m unsure if I already posted it. Lemme know if I did and I’ll delete it but I thought I should get it out of drafts XD
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
